


The Beginning to an End

by Fleetfingers



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:35:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21549991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fleetfingers/pseuds/Fleetfingers
Kudos: 1





	The Beginning to an End

Our story starts in another world near the edge of a vast cliff. The wind trills to and fro. In front of this cliff is a spectacular ocean view that goes on as far as the eye can see. Waves lap greedily up the sides of the massive stone cliff eating and chipping away at the rock ever so slowly. There is no grass growing here; it's as barren and empty as the churning sea below. The sky is dark and pregnant with rain as if a deluge will break forth at any moment. The wind whipping across the cliff has a deep autumn chill, a promise of winter's fury soon to come.

31 figures come into view as they walk closer to the edge of the cliff. Some are surely adults, some perhaps teenagers, and at least half of them are children. The eldest figure carries in their arms a babe not even a full day old, swaddled in a black cloth. All these figures are dressed in black. A child's musical giggle breaks the wind's silence. The eldest looks on and gestures with one free hand for a circle to be drawn, and the figures knit together close enough to hold hands. The black cloaks the figures wear ripple in the wind's biting chill. One of the teenagers shivers, and the other standing next to them nod their head in agreement, rubbing their arms vigorously with their hands. The youngest of the group are antsy, shifting foot to foot but dare not break the circle. They know better, they all know better. All their lives hang in the balance. The eldest with the babe in their arms tilts their head to the sky, eyes closed as if expecting something. Nothing happens for a long while, and the figures silently reflect. Suddenly, the elder's shoulders drop, and they look down at the ground as silent tears skitter down their cheeks.

Young and old, all eyes open and look to the elder. They stare on while their emotions build like a coming storm. Some are filled with excitement, others dread. Terror covers some of the young teenagers' faces, and the youngest of the group look on with confusion as if they don't understand why they are here in the first place. What we now begin to notice, reader, are more physical details of our figures shrouded in black. The hair that blows in the breeze is an identical color on most, although on the younger ones it is a few shades lighter as if perhaps from playing out in the sun. There are a couple teenagers that have more wild colored hair such as blue and green. Most people would call their bright hair color 'just another phase'. Their eyes too, are all identical. Some of of the figures are sporting glasses from various decades, and the older ones must be wearing contacts. Most of the older ones have the same height, and it shrinks here and there as the figures appear to be younger. The baby coos in the arms of the eldest from trepidation and the chilling air.

"It's been decided!" the elder calls out into the now eerie quiet scene, and glances down at the ground, their head shaking.

"What does this mean?" The 12 year old asks, their eyes bright with concern.

"It means the end for us, and you," the 16 year old replies haughtily.

"Is there nothing to be done at all?" the 25 year old implores the eldest.

The elder shakes their head, a mixture of sorrow and relief on their face. The 31 year old nods with grief understanding and takes hold the arms of the 30th and 29th and begin walking to the very edge of the cliff. They look at each other for a moment, and then 31 shoves both 30 and 29 over the edge of the cliff knowing it had to start with them. It takes a long time in order for anyone to hear a splash. The young ones, perhaps 2-11 are all holding hands. Since they share the special bond of childhood, they decide to go out together. They take off running for the edge of the cliff as if to play a final game of red rover.

"I'm flying! I'm really fly--" 5 says before being cut short.

The teenagers gather in a small group near the edge of the cliff and decide to make a game of it. The all beginning wrestling with another, and the weakest quickly fall over the edge into the sea. Finally 18 and 19 are left.

"You shouldn't have quite exercising, 19."

"Ha, I guess not. But I weigh more now than you do now!"

18 gets shoved over the edge, and 19 turns to look at the elder.

"I'm sorry for the bad choices I made, " 19 says.

"I forgive you," the eldest responds, tears threatening to escape.

19 takes a running jump and flies off the edge, screaming on the way down. The 20s are left, and because they prefer structure and order they line up single file, walking one by one into over the edge. After 28 walks to their fate, 31 walks back up to eldest. They both let out a sigh, and 30 grabs the eldest in a tight hug.

"I love you, you know. I know I was never good at expressing love to myself or to any of the others, but I truly do. I hope you can forgive me."

"There is nothing to forgive," 31 states demurely and waves goodbye to the elder before plunging to their death with the others.

32 looks down lovingly at the babe in their arms, and smiles. "Just you and me now, little one. I'm sorry it has to end this way. It will all be over soon." 32 strokes the cheek of the babe in black, and its eyes open peering up into the haggard face of the 32 year old. The babe must sense they are alone now. The whistling wind returns and the sound of a monster wave crashes along the stone cliff.

We watch 32 lean forward as they bring the babe close to their face. 32 touches the soft cheek of the babe and kisses their forehead. Smiling down at the babe one more time, 32 begins walking forward. Sensing its own impending doom, the babe begins to cry. 32 pulls the shroud over the babe's face to protect it from the bitter wind and takes their final step off the cliff.

Back in our world, a distraught and troubled 33 year old pulls the trigger of a gun pressed to their temple, ending their life.


End file.
